La punition d'Eren
by Himiko Pocket
Summary: C'est une fanfiction sur le couple Rivaille/Eren, un lemon yaoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est une suite de la fanfiction Le réconfort de Eren pour son Caporal ;-)


C'est la punition d'Eren que Rivaille lui avait promis le soir dans sa chambre, après leurs ébats dans son bureau. Mais vous allez voir que pour Eren, cette punition n'est pas si désagréable que ça :-)

Eren se trouvait dans le couloir face à la porte de chambre de son Caporal, il hésitait à y entrer après ce que son Caporal lui avait dit "Eren...j'ai l'intention de te punir comme il se doit cette nuit... ". Il se demandait bien ce qui l'attendait dans cette chambre, mais il devait obéir aux ordres de son supérieur. Il devait bien l'avouer, même si ils étaient amants maintenant, Eren avait toujours peur des réactions de Rivaille. Le jeune homme respira un bon coup, pris son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de son Caporal.

- Entre Eren... dit Rivaille d'un ton sournois, derrière la porte.

- Oui...Excusez moi du dérangement... répondit l'interpellé. Il devait m'attendre...j'ai un peu peur...surtout vu le ton qu'il vient d'employer..., pensa Eren.

Eren entra dans la chambre. Il se figea presque immédiatement en voyant le sourire sadique sur le visage de son Caporal. Je vais y passer..., pensa Eren, angoissé. Rivaille se leva de son fauteuil se rapprochant de sa jeune recrue et se plaça derrière lui.

- Tu es enfin là...tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre pourtant... chuchota Rivaille d'un ton sadique au creux de son oreille, tout en mordillant son lobe.

- Oui... Il déglutit péniblement.

- Alors tu vas être obéissant cette nuit...mon petit Eren... fit Rivaille, en glissant ses mains sur le torse d'Eren, pour lui enlever son tee-shirt.

Après le tee-shirt, Rivaille lui enleva son pantalon et son boxer et alla s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Eren était nu comme un ver et inquiet, il releva la tête et posa timidement les yeux sur son caporal qui avait l'air satisfait.

- Eren, ta punition ce soir sera de satisfaire tout mes désirs sans poser de questions inutiles. Et tu m'appelleras Maître aussi... Tu as compris? fit Rivaille, d'un regard inquisiteur.

- Euh...oui... répondit Eren.

- Oui...qui?

- Oui...j'ai compris mon...Maître...

- Bien, alors viens ici... dit Rivaille, en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Eren obéit à son supérieur et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, un peu gêné par sa nudité. Rivaille posa ses mains sur ces hanches, il voulait que Eren se frotte contre lui, qu'il sente les fesses de Eren frotter contre son sexe. Eren compris ce qu'il voulait et commença à bouger de lui-même ces hanches. Après tout, ce soir il devait combler tout les désirs de son Maître... C'est sa punition...

- Eren...tu es mignon quand tu es gêné. dit Rivaille d'un ton un peu trop enjoué au goût d'Eren.

- Qu'est-ce...que vous vous voulez que je fasse Capo...euh...Maître? Il s'était repris juste à temps.

- Je ne sais pas...surprend moi... répondit le maître, avec un sourire sadique sur le visage.

- D'acc...accord... fit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Eren pensa que les vêtements de son...maître étaient de trop, alors il commença à le déshabiller en déboutonnant sa chemise et l'envoya valser, mettant à nu le torse légèrement musclé et sexy de Rivaille. Rien que de voir son maître comme ça, excita Eren, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Rivaille. Comme Eren était complétement nu, il ne pouvait pas cacher son excitation.

- Rien que de me voir comme ça...ça t'excite déjà Eren...tu es de plus en plus dépravé... fit Rivaille satisfait. Il pris le sexe dur de Eren dans sa main et commença de doux mouvements de va-et-vient sur toute la longueur, ce qui fit gémir son partenaire au dessus de lui.

- Ah...ah...ah...mon maître... fit Eren, de plus en plus excité.

Eren enfouit son visage dans le cou de son maître et commença à le parsemer de baisers de plus en plus humide. Rien que de sentir la main de son maître sur son sexe dur faisait grimper son excitation en flèche, mais il voulait plus, il voulait goûter chaque partie du corps de son maître. Eren se mit à le lécher dans le cou, il savait que Rivaille adorait ça, il fit des petits cercles avec sa langue, il sentait très bien son maître frissonner sous lui. Encore plus...il se mit à parcourir le torse de Rivaille, toujours en le léchant du bout de sa langue, avant de s'attaquer à ses tétons, il les taquina du bout de sa langue, avant de les sucer violemment, la respiration de son maître était de plus en plus saccadée...Mais l'objet de sa convoitise se trouvait plus bas, il descendit des genoux de Rivaille, pour se mettre par terre, entre ses jambes. Eren était en train de défaire sa braquette, Rivaille était surpris qu'en si peux de temps, son partenaire s'était amélioré au point de connaître les zones sensibles où son corps réagissait. A cet instant, Eren n'était plus timide, il était entreprenant... Eren envoya valser le pantalon et le boxer de son maître au même endroit que la chemise, comme il s'y attendait le sexe de Rivaille était déjà dur et prêt à l'emploi, un léger sourire apparu sur ces lèvres.

- Je vous fais de l'effet Maître... fit Eren, content de lui.

- Ne sois pas aussi arrogant gamin. rétorqua le Caporal Rivaille.

Eren jugea bon de ne pas commencer à l'énerver, à la place il prit le sexe chaud de son maître entre ses mains et commença à le lécher en faisant passer sa langue sur toute la longueur, les légers gémissements de son maître commencèrent à se faire entendre. Quand il jugea que son maître en attendait davantage, Eren le prit en bouche jusqu'à la garde et commença ces mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, les gémissements de son maître s'intensifièrent. Eren leva les yeux vers Rivaille, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'il ralentisse la cadence, il posa sa main droite sur la tête de Eren pour qu'il aille plus vite. Il va bientôt jouïr, je sens son sexe devenir plus gros dans ma bouche..., pensa Eren. Au même moment, Rivaille se cambra dans son fauteuil et jouïs dans la bouche de son partenaire. Pour lui faire plaisir, Eren avala tout ce qu'il lui donna...

- Tu t'es amélioré Eren... fit Rivaille, d'une voix hachurée par le plaisir qu'il venait d'avoir.

- Je n'en peux plus Maître...prenez-moi...s'il vous plaît... fit Eren, d'une voix excitée.

- Va sur le lit Eren...

- Oui...mon Maître...

Eren s'allongea immédiatement sur le lit, Rivaille le rejoigna et se positionna au dessus de lui. Rivaille happa les lèvres de son partenaire dans un baiser passionné, leurs langues ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre pour un ballet endiablé, puis ils rompirent le baiser pour ne pas mourir de suffocation.

- ...Maître... fit Eren, d'un ton suppliant.

- Avec ou sans préparation... fit Rivaille, d'un ton moqueur.

- ...sans...je vous veux...maintenant... répondit Eren, de plus en plus excité.

Rivaille attrapa les jambes de Eren et les plaça sur ces épaules, pour ce placer correctement entre ces jambes. Il était tellement excité qu'il aurait voulu rentrer d'un coup dans le corps de Eren, mais sans préparation, ce n'était même pas la peine...sinon il allait blesser son amant. A la place, il écarta ces fesses à l'aide de ces mains et le pénétra en douceur, il sentit immédiatement l'étroitesse de son anneau de chair...

- Aaaah...Maître... fit Eren, heureux de pouvoir enfin sentir le sexe dur de Rivaille à l'intérieur de lui. Il est entré...enfin..., pensa t-il.

- Eren...Aah...tu es si serré...tu m'aspire à l'intérieur...aaah... fit Rivaille, il avait le corps en feu.

Rivaille commença ces mouvements de va-et-vient, d'abord doucement pour ne pas faire mal à Eren, puis de plus en plus vite quand il jugea que Eren était assez excité pour qu'il augmente la cadence. Rivaille trouva très vite le point de non-retour, la prostate d'Eren, il en profita pour cogner sa prostate à chaque coup de reins, faisant vite changer les gémissements excités de son amant en véritable cris de plaisir.

- Aaah...oui...aaah...plus fort...mon Maître... gémis Eren, ces mains agrippant fermement les draps. Il voulait profiter au maximum du plaisir que lui procurait Rivaille.

- Aaaah...Eren...je vais... fit Rivaille, il était au bord de l'extase, l'étroitesse d'Eren le rendait fou, il pouvait sentir son anneau de chair se contracter à chaque coup de reins sur son sexe.

- Moi aussi...je vais... fit Eren, qui sentait qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir se retenir longtemps.

- Eren...ensemble...Aaah...

- Aaah...oui...aaah...

Ils jouïrent tout les deux ensemble, profitant chacun de l'instant. Eren cambra son corps contre celui de Rivaille pour le sentir davantage, il pouvait sentir la semence encore chaude de Rivaille en lui, rien n'était comparable à ces yeux à un tel plaisir. Ce dernier sentait aussi la semence d'Eren couler sur son ventre, mais il s'en foutait. Il pris son jeune amant dans ces bras et le serra avec tendresse, ce qui était rare pour lui, mais il voulait profiter de ce moment où Eren appartenait à lui, à lui seul.

- Maître...est-ce que je peux t'appeler à nouveau...Rivaille? fit Eren, hésitant.

- Oui,tu peux...la punition est finie... répondit-il.

Ils s'endormirent épuisés l'un contre l'autre, avec un Eren satisfait de sa punition, car elle avait été très agréable et il se surpris à penser qu'il voudrait être punis plus souvent...


End file.
